A passive optical network (PON) can include multiple optical line terminals (OLTs), each connected by a shared optical fiber to a respective optical distribution network (ODN) with multiple optical network terminals (ONTs) on individual optical fibers. Using PON architecture, an ODN is enabled to form a communication channel from a single OLT to multiple ONTs via a system of passive optical components, including fiber optic cables and passive optical splitters/combiners.
A passive optical splitter/combiner (OSC) is optically disposed between the OLT and multiple ONTs, and operates to split a downstream optical signal passively as the downstream optical signal travels from the OLT to the multiple ONTs, and to combine multiple upstream optical signals passively from the ONTs into a single upstream signal to the OLT. The OSC provides an individual port for each ONT. Due to the passive nature of the OSC, it is difficult, if not impossible, to discern a particular port of the OSC to which a given ONT is currently connected. Typically, PON operators have been required to document and track the ODN configuration closely to determine a mapping between the ports and the ONTs. The documentation can become problematic and erroneous in cases in which network configurations change after initial installation, these problems present a possible long term liability for the operator.